Love Will Find a Way
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: Better summary inside. Christine realized her place was with Erik after all. But her attempt to save him took a wrong turn. What happens when once again they are seperated.
1. New Endings Start New Beginnings

**A/N –**I just got my POTO movie (although I have seen it for the first time about a month ago, and I have the soundtrack) and I decided to write a story on it. This is my take on how it should have ended BUT it is **_not_** a one shot!

**Disclaimer –**I do not own our beloved Phantom, Erik, nor Christine, not any one else that is familiar.

**Summary – **Upon hearing the awful chant of the mob that was approaching, Christine realized she just couldn't leave her Angel to fend for himself. When she begged Raoul to help her save him, and he refused, she decided that maybe her place was with Erik after all. But her brave attempt took a wrong turn. What happens when the mob catches up with them and Christine and Erik are once again separated?

**Ch.1 New Endings Starts New Beginnings**

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found. Track down this murderer, he must be found."_

Christine's head lay on Raoul's shoulder, a smile lightly on her lips. But when she heard the chant from the mob that was nearing her face fell. She knew they meant what they sang. She couldn't leave her Angel while people came to kill him.

"Raoul, we have to go back."

"What? Why should we go back?"

"Don't you hear those people? They're going to kill him."

Raoul was very confused with what she was saying. She couldn't possibly want to go back and help that monster. That creature in there had just tried to kill him, and make Christine stay with him. Surely she didn't want to help _him_.

"Christine, he just tried to kill us! He deserves to die."

"How can you…Raoul he let us go. With our lives as well. We have to help him."

"No, Christine."

She couldn't believe him. Yes, Erik did try to kill him but he let them go. He wasn't as horrible as people made him out to be.

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found. Track down this murderer, he must be found."_

Christine turned her head to where the voices were coming from. She made her decision. She will not leave him to be killed by these people who didn't even know him.

"I'm going back. I refuse to leave him."

"If you go back you won't find me waiting for you. It's me or him."

How could he do that? How could he put her in that position again? She had to decide between her childhood sweetheart and her Angel once again. And she had to choose quickly. She made her choice. She wasn't a child any more. She was an adult, an adult who needed the guidance of an angel.

"I choose him. I can't leave him and if you leave, then you leave."

With that she climbed out of the little gondola and started to swim back to the underground lair. She whispered to herself, "Don't worry my Angel. I'm coming back." When she was a few yards away Raoul called after her, "I mean it. I won't be here." But all she did was continue swimming.

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found. Track down this murderer, he must be found."_

She swam as fast as she could. She would not let these people get to him first. She couldn't let these people get to him first.

She got inside the gate but didn't slow her pace. She continued swimming all the way to where the floor protruded out of the water. She pulled herself up on it. She closed her eyes, straining her ears to listen for his voice. And then she heard it, "_Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you."_

She lost herself to his singing, as she always did, but soon regained herself. She moved gracefully to his bedroom where she saw him, still mask less, holding a music box with a monkey on top in Persian clothing.

She stepped into the room and watched him. How could she have teased him like that? She kissed him, not once but twice, and then just left. She showed him what life deemed him not worthy enough to have. Just for that she could have died.

She didn't notice she had moved into the room until she stood mere inches away from him. He seemed to have sensed her presence because he turned to her and sang, "_Christine, I love you."_

It took all her strength she had to not just burst out crying, but a couple of tears seemed to have escaped. She moved in front of him and knelt down. She wiped a tear from his disfigured cheek and sang, "_Angel my soul was week, forgive me. Enter at last master."_

Erik seemed blown back, which he should have been. First she was doing all she could to leave with Raoul. Then she _does_ leave with him. But now she was back, and asking him to take her back.

"What about Raoul?" he asked, "You wanted to be with him so go."

"He was my childhood sweetheart. But I'm not a child any more. I need my Angel now."

She looked deep into his eyes for any sign of revulsion, any sign that told her to leave. When she found none she grabbed him into a deep hug. And instead of him recoiling from her touch he leaned in and returned the hug.

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found. Track down this murderer, he must be found."_

**A/N2 – **Dun, dun, dun, dun. Here it is. Man I really hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me. I really love the movie, or should I say story? Anyway, I really loved 'Phantom' and I think Christine made a big mistake with leaving with Raoul. I have nothing against her, well almost nothing, but every one makes mistakes, right? I thought I would clear up the mistake. Remember every one; the review button is your friend. Yea that was cheesy. Just please review.


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

**A/N –** Here's the next chapter everybody. And please if you read, review.

* * *

**Ch.2 It's Downhill From Here**

Once again Christine heard the chant from the mob and it seemed Erik had heard it as well. They both turned their heads in the direction of the singing. The voices were growing louder as the people were getting closer. In the middle of the constant chant Christine heard Erik say, "You shouldn't have come back. If they find out then they'll get you as well."

Christine turned and looked into Erik's eyes. She then took his hand in hers and said, "I couldn't leave you to fend for your self. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Christine gave a slight squeeze to his hand. Then they both got up and headed into the main area. Erik lead Christine to where three mirrors were set up. He went to the last one with a maroon draping, pulled a lever, and waited as the glass slid from place. They stepped in the passage way. Erik dropped the draping in place once more, pulled another lever, and they both watched the glass slide soundlessly into place.

Still holding one another's hand they turned around. Instantly the hall way became illuminated as candles magically flickered on. Once they got some light Christine said, "Erik, I have something for you." And from the folds of her dress, her hand came out holding his beloved porcelain mask. He looked at the mask and then back at her with a questioning look. "I took it off your table. I thought you might want it."

A smile crossed his lips as he said, "Thank you." Christine nodded and put the mask in Erik's outstretched hand. As he grabbed it his fingers lightly brushed against hers. They both smiled from the light touch. Christine let go of it and Erik put it on his face.

Once it was firmly in place the old Erik seemed to have come out of hiding. Immediately his bent back became straight and he held his head higher. Christine was very thankful for his change. Now they had a better chance of defeating the mob.

"Come, we should be able to lose them now."

They walked down the long passage way for what seemed like hours to them, passing one candle right after the other. Right when they passed a candle it magically extinguished itself. Christine guessed with the same magic that lit them in the first place. They kept walking…and walking…and walking until ---- they came face to face with a small group of people.

For a while everyone just stood in silence, Christine and Erik because they had been found, and the people because they were shocked to see him so close. Then, out of nowhere, someone from within the crowd said, "It's the Phantom. And he had Christine!"

All of a sudden everything seemed like life had once again been put into the scene. All of the men in the crowd lunged for Erik while the few women went to get Christine away from him.

Although Erik was a strong man, the number of men he was up against didn't equal out. He put up a good fight but before long he was on his knees. He hands were being held behind his back by two young men.

Christine struggled against the women but also to no avail. She almost got loose but one of the men went to hold her still. She struggled against him as well but when she saw it wasn't going to work she stopped. She looked at Erik and said, "I love you my Angel of Music."

"You love him? How can you love a man that looks like this?" one of the men standing next to Erik asked. After he said that last sentence he pulled Erik's mask off. Erik tried to wiggle his way out of the men's grasp to get his mask back but they held him tightly. He stopped, looked back at Christine, and said, "I love you as well."

After those words left his lips the man who took his mask kicked him in the ribs. Christine's eyes went wide with horror. Once again she struggled as she yelled, "No! Stop, please." Erik was now leaning over, coughing, trying to recover from the unseen kick. His sad eyes looked up at Christine's frightened ones. The man holding Christine said, "Let's bring her back. The Vicomte is awaiting her safe return, and a lady shouldn't have pictures of what we'll do in her head."

If possible, Christine's eyes widened more, "No! Please, I beg you, don't hurt him." But it was too late. She was already being dragged away. She finally stopped struggling and all she heard was Erik's, her angel's, cries of pain. Tears streamed down her face and she let them fall freely.

"Oh, Mademoiselle, the Vicomte is frightfully worried about you. He'll be so happy to see you're safe return." Christine gave no answer. She just looked over her shoulder and silently cried.

----------

**Erik's POV**

Once they started to pull Christine away, they began to torture him. While he looked after her they punched and kicked him. He tried his best too not make them satisfied and scream, but soon it was all too much to bear. First, all he let out were muffled gasping sounds, but after a while his voice became louder. In little time they were screams.

Soon he was laying on the ground, almost to the point of becoming unconscious. They no longer held him. There was no need to considering he wasn't putting up a fight. No longer could he scream or defend him self. He just lay there waiting for them to kill him.

Then, into his vision, stepped two women, one about Christine's age and the other old enough to be her mother. _I know those women_ was the last thing he thought before he lost it too darkness.

----------

**Christine's POV**

"Come now, Little Lotte, he can no longer haunt us." Raoul said in his carriage as he and Christine road to his house. Christine, not once, looked up at him till know.

"Raoul, I am no longer Little Lotte. Stop treating me as such. And you led those people right to us. If you cared for me at all you would have let me stay with the man I love."

"But he doesn't love you like I do."

"You're right, he doesn't. He loves me for the woman I am and you love me for the child I used to be. Father promised me an Angel of Music and now you take him away from me. How could you do that to me?"

Christine, he isn't an angel. He's a…a monster."

Christine just about lost it. She was so tired of everyone calling her love a monster. He was no such thing! "Raoul, you don't know him. He cries, he laughs, he loves, he feels just as everyone else does. But everyone wants to take it all away from him just because of his appearance. I was blind to it at first but now I see the man he is."

Once she said her peace she looked out her window again. She would not acknowledge Raoul's or any thing else's presence. All she did was think of her angel at the mercy of those demons.

* * *

**DarkoBender – **Awww. Thanks. And yea, I be continuing it now. LOL

**Cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass **– Yay you finally saw it! Isn't it a lovely movie? I just love it. And yes Christine should have stayed with the Phantom. Poor girl didn't know a good thing when she saw it.


	3. Rescuing and Realization

**A/N: **Here is another chapter. I really hope you like it. And thanks to my readers. A personal thank you is at the bottom after the story.

* * *

**Ch. 3 – Rescuing and Realization**

Madame Giry and Meg had avoided the mob and they went to explore his lair. Although Meg had never been down there before, Mme. Giry had several times. Erik had told her all his secrets so that she might visit him.

Now they stood in his great lair, trying their best to find him. Mme. Giry didn't explain why to her daughter but she did promise to do so later. So Meg went to help her search for the Phantom of the Opera.

"Mother, do you hear that? It sounds like he's screaming."

Madame Giry strained her hearing for what her daughter explained. She desperately hoped it wasn't him but when she heard it she knew. She found where the source of it was and noticed it was on the other side of the wall. Knowing Erik's secrets came in handy. She pulled a lever that, at first, seemed to do nothing. But then she removed the maroon draping and what was once a mirror was now a door to a secret hall.

Madame Giry looked at her daughter who was at the moment in awe, "How did you…Mom!" The smile that was on Meg's face fell when she saw the sight that was in the hall.

Madame Giry turned her head to see what had frightened her daughter so much. When her eyes gazed upon the sight that lay before them she almost screamed. The man she promised to protect was now lying on the ground with several men hovering over him. They were beating him very badly and she could see he was almost on the verge of death.

Madame Giry silently told Meg not to say anything and to follow her. Meg nodded and followed her mother to the horrible sight before them. Madame Giry saw that, at the moment, Erik was still conscious, so she had to work fast in order to prevent his death.

"Monsieurs, don't you think you harmed him enough? He is sure to die now. Stop, or you'll be no different than him."

That last line seemed to have stopped time. The last thing any one wanted was to be like the Opera Ghost. Every one looked at Erik, or mainly at the state he was in. Surely he had some broken bones, maybe even internal bleeding.

"She's right. Look at him. He looks like a corpse, and soon he'll be one. Let's leave him."

The man who took the mask from him now threw it at him. They all took one final look at his unconscious form and left, including the Giry's. The men were constantly talking with each other about what they had done to 'the demon from hell'. During their constant boasting Meg asked, "Mom, aren't we going to help him?"

"Yes, child." Madame Giry looked at the surroundings around her and then said, "Come in here." She grabbed Meg's hand and pulled her into a niche that was cut into the wall. They waited there until the men they were traveling with turned the corner.

Once they rounded it Madame Giry and Meg slipped out from their hiding place and went back to Erik. Madame Giry went on one side of him and instructed Meg to go on the other. She knelt down by him to inspect the damage. She needed to know what was the best way to transport him to his bed, or his settee, depending on how far they could carry him. "Meg, we have to bring him back to him home. Put your hands on his lower back and behind his knees."

Meg did as she was told and waited for further instructions. Madame Giry put her hands on his upper and middle back. They were about to lift him when Meg caught sight of something glistening on the candle light. She turned her head to see what it was, it was his mask. She picked it up and put it where it belonged. She put her hand back on his back and they both slowly lifted him.

Slowly but surely they carried him into his home, but the closes thing they could get him to, without dropping him, was the settee. So they brought him to it and rested him upon it. Both of them tried to make it as comfortable for him as possible.

Once that was finished Madame Giry said, "Stay by his side, I'm going to see if I can find some bandages." Meg nodded and knelt down by him. Silently she whispered to herself, "You must really love Christine." Although she hasn't heard or seen much, she did see him in Don Juan Triumphant. And she saw how he looked at her with adoration. It looked like Christine felt the same way, but she couldn't be positive.

After a few minutes of pondering over her theory Madame Giry returned holding a bowl of water and some bandages. Meg scooted over to get out of her way as Mme. Giry knelt down beside Erik. She once again inspected his body for anything that needed attending. Over all he had a broken rib, a sprained wrist, and his left shoulder was dislocated. Of course he had many bruises but there wasn't much once can do for them. "Meg, I'm going to need your help. His shoulder's dislocated and we need to put it back in place."

**----------**

**Christine's POV**

For the rest of the day and all through the night Christine cried. Not just for her but also for her love. The last she saw of him, those men were punching and kicking him and she knew that they more than likely killed him. That is, unless some miracle had been performed. _Please God, let him live. He doesn't deserve to di, _is what she prayed all night.

Then she remembered someone, a very important someone, Madame Giry. Christine remembered the night when she made her first performance in a major role; just before Mme. Giry left the room she picked up a rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it, gave it to her, and said "He's pleased with you."

Christine should have realized it then, how did Mme. Giry know he was proud? How did she even know she was being taught? There was only one logical answer, she knows him! Now Christine knew what she had to do, she needed to get a hold of Mme. Giry.

After making up her mind on what she needed to do someone knocked on her door. Well, Raoul's door. She didn't consider where she was staying her home. "Who is it?" she asked although she already had a fair guess at who it was.

"Christine? It's me, Raoul, can I come in?"

She was very much tempted to say no but she knew she couldn't dodge talking to him. So with a sigh she said, "Yes."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sands-agent **Don't we all hate Raoul? LOL But, trust me, in the end it will all be good. I promise.

**Twinkle22 **Thank you. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


	4. Coming To

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've really tried to get this out sooner but things were getting in the way. Any way, here it is! Enjoy. Plus major case of writer's block.

-

**Ch. 4 Coming To**

"Christine are you alright?" asked Raoul. Christine slowly lifted her head to face Raoul, anger slowly forming on her face. "Do I look alright?" she asked him. Raoul took a good look at her; she had red streaks down her face and her eyes were blood shot from crying all night, she looked like she didn't get any sleep, and her hair was even more wild than usual. "No, you don't," he finally said, "What's wrong?"

She got up and walked to her window, say down on the chair next to it, and looked out. Ironically she had a view of what used to be the Opera Populaire. Without looking at Raoul she said, "I told you yesterday what's wrong." She slowly turned her head back to him, a new batch of tears streaming down her face, and continued, "What Raoul? Wasn't it enough for me to lose me father? Did you have to rip out another piece of my heart as well?"

Raoul slowly crossed the room and knelt in front of Christine. Taking her hands in his he said, "He doesn't love you. He has you under his control. Christine, why can't you see it?"

She was slowly getting angrier and angrier by the minute. _'Why can't Raoul just accept it?'_ "No, he doesn't! I love him!" she yelled in Raoul's face.

Raoul finally lost his control. He was trying so hard not to be mad with but when she said she loved that monster, he snapped. To fast for Christine to do anything about it, he struck her in the face.

Christine was in chock. Did Raoul just hit her? She turned her head back towards him with hurt and confusion in her eyes. By now Raoul had realized what he did and his face fell. He moved towards her and took her in an embrace, but she pushed him off. "Christine, I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't--" Christine cut him off by whispering, "Get out."

She watched as Raoul left. After a few seconds she went back to her chair by the window. Lightly touching her red cheek she looked out the window to the Opera Populaire. '_I have to get back to him' _she thought to herself. _'I just have to.'_

-

Madame Giry and Meg looked after Erik all night. They managed to get his shoulder back in place and they wrapped is wrist to help it heal. After doing all they could for him they exhaustingly collapsed into a chair and fell asleep.

While they slept, Erik slowly regained consciousness. He carefully opened his eyes and looked around him. He noticed he was back in his lair and he was on his settee. Slowly the events of the day before came back to him. He was surprised to find he was still alive. Looking around him some more he found Mme. Giry and, who he presumed, Meg. _'They must have helped me.'_ He thought.

Just after he thought that pain racked his body. Drawing in a deep breath he closed his eyes against it. When the pain subsided he reopened his eyes to find Madame Giry watching him. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, a smile crossing her lips.

Erik heard her but there was only one thing on his mind. Finding his voice he asked, "Where's Christine?"

"What?" asked a confused Mme. Giry? She didn't expect those to be the first words out his mouth.

"Christine," he repeated, "Where is she?"

Mme. Giry thought of what she could say. She decided that the truth was the best response she could offer. She averted her gaze but brought them back to his pleading eyes. Sighing she said. "Raoul took her to his estate."

All the pain in Erik's face drained from him, taking his color with it. Anger soon took over. His eyes blazed with hatred towards Raoul. "I'm going to kill him!" he screeched as he attempted to stand.

Giry rushed over to his side and tried to calm him down. "Erik, you are in no shape to go fight him." She said. "To go as you are would be suicide!"

Erik knew she was right. He leaned back into his former position and with a grunt he asked. "So what, I just sit here while she's in his hands?"

Mme. Giry shook her head. Erik could be so difficult at times. "You _need_ to rest up," she said putting emphasis on the word 'need'. "We'll come up with something to get her back." She added.

Erik laid back down. All he could think about was Christine "If Raoul harms her in any way he's dead!" Erik whispered more to himself. Mme. Giry nodded as she went back to her chair, thinking of how they were supposed to get Christine out.

-

**Reviews – **

**Phoenix6 – **Thank you. Raoul really needs a wake up call. I feel bad for putting Erik and Christine through this but it must be done.

**Kathy.L –** I can't say much but I can say this story will have a happy ending. No worries there.

**Sands-Agent – **Thank you. LOL It isn't in Christine's nature to be mean, even to Raoul. Although she will get fierce. Raoul's lucky she isn't going to be mean to him. He really deserves it.

**Twinkle22 – **Thank you so much. I'm sorry it's taking so long but I should be updating much sooner now.


	5. Blueprints

**A/N: **Hey everyone. In hopes of letting people know I intend on updating much sooner I have decided to post this one as well. It's extremely short but you can bet chapter 6 will be much longer. This chapter opens the door for the next one so hopefully ya'll won't think I lost interest in this story.

-

**Chapter 5 – Blueprints**

"Erik, you really must rest," a flustered Madame Giry told the fretting man. "Miranda, how am I supposed to rest?" he asked as he paced, or I should say limped, around the main room of his lair.

"I know you are worried, as am I and Meg, but you can't overwork yourself like this. You have barely eaten or rested in the past two days." She paused then continued, "Do you really think Raoul would harm her?" This stopped Erik. From what he knew of Raoul, he wouldn't harm her. "I know," he sighed, placing himself on the couch, "I just can't stand the thought of Christine with him."

Miranda nodded and moved over to him. She placed a calming hand on his unhurt shoulder. "Everything will be alright." She soothed. "To get her back we must think if a plan."

Erik was about to speak when a voice came form the bedroom. "I have an idea." It said. Both Miranda and Erik turned to see Meg standing in the door way.

"You do?" Erik asked hopeful. She nodded walking to them and sitting across from the couch. "I don't know how well it'll work but it might." She said.

Erik nodded; he was so desperate he would do anything. "Please…tell us." He encouraged her. She nodded and then proceeded to explain her plan.

-

Christine sat at her window, looking out at the Opera Populaire. Over the past two days she had eaten very little, close to nothing, and had barely rested. All she ever did was sit and stare. She had become extremely thin, her hair was never brushed or fixed, and she had horrible bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

On several occasions Raoul tried to pry her away from the window, even out the of her room but nothing worked. Once she did intend on going outside but Raoul wouldn't allow it, unless he was beside her. She didn't want him near her so she just trailed back to her room and back to the window.

Rarely did she ever talk. Her average words spoken in one day were around five or so. All she ever did was lose herself in her thoughts of Erik. _Was he awake? Was he even alive? If so, how badly was he hurt? Did any one of those men who beat him feel guilty? _Those questions and millions more, swam through her head throughout the day. Questions she didn't have the answer too. Questions she may never find the answer to; unless, of course, by some miracle the Angel of Love was looking out for them.

-

**Sands-Agent – **Hey. Thanks for replying in the short time it was up. I decided to get this up as well since I already had it typed.


	6. Carring Out the Plan

**A/N: **Okay people, there is only one ot two more chapter(s) after this. Though I'm thinking of having a one shot sequel. Tell me if I should have that sequel.

-

**Chapter 6 – Carrying Out the Plans**

It was in the morning at the De Chagney Estates when a light tap came from the front door. "Who could be here at this hour?" Raoul asked getting up from his breakfast. He was surprised to see little Meg standing in front of him.

"Hello Monsieur Raoul." She said happily.

"Good morning," he said back. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact," she began, "I haven't seen Christine in a while and I was hoping she could join me in the market."

Christine had heard Meg and rushed down the stairs. "Meg." She said smiling. She pushed past Raoul and took Meg in a hug.

Meg noted something was horribly wrong with Christine. Although Christine made everything appear fine, Meg knew. Call it best friend intuition.

When they broke apart Raoul spoke up. "I'm sorry meg," he said. "But I can't allow that."

Meg looked at him shocked, "What? Why not?" she asked. Secretly, she knew something like this would happen and she was ready.

"How do I know you are not taking her back to that man?" he asked, a hint of disgust lingering.

"What man? Oh, you mean the Phantom. Why ever would I do that? I don't even know him." She said sweetly and innocently.

Raoul eyes her, "I know you know him." He said. "Your mother knows him. She told me the whole story of his childhood."

Now it was time for Meg to really start acting. "My…mother knows the…Opera Ghost?" she asked in disbelief. She shook her head, "No, why would my mother know him?" She was acting so well Christine even believed her. She has really hoped Meg was taking her to Erik.

Raoul watched Meg and saw the impact this news had on her. Sighing he said, "Alright, she can go with you."

Meg nodded, "Thank you. Ready Christine?"

Christine looked up to her and nodded, "Yea," she whispered and walked out with Meg. "Bye Christine." She heard Raoul call. Without even turning around she said bye to him.

Meg had a carriage waiting for them and they both climbed in. Christine again looked out the window; was there any way she could escape from Meg?

Meg watched her with concern, "Christine…Christine are you alright?" she asked.

Christine turned to her, "Meg…I miss Erik so much." She said breaking down crying in front of her best friend. She felt Meg wrap her arms around her and she cried on Meg's shoulder.

"I know," she whispered. "He misses you as well." She added.

"What?" Christine asked looking at Meg. "How to you know?"

Meg smiled, "mom and I have been taking care of him." She said. "He is so stubborn. He won't rest until you are back with him." She added laughing a bit.

This made Christine smile, "Please, can we go see him?" she asked, brushing back her tears.

Meg nodded. "Of course," she said. "We all have come up with a plan to get you back. Mom is at her house incase Raoul goes searching for her or us. Erik is in his lair waiting for you, and what we are doing is going shopping for a while." She explained to her.

"But why can't we go straight there?" Christine asked. She was amazed at the brilliance of their plan and, extremely grateful they all wanted to help her.

"Because Raoul more than likely has someone who will be watching is for a while. We can't lead them right to Erik," she said. "Plus we need to but new clothes for you and get your hair done" she added smiling.

Christine smiled, "Thank you so much," she said hugging her best friend. Knowing all this helped Christine back to her old self. "This means so much to me," she added still hugging her.

Meg hugged her back, smiling. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I just want to help my best friend."

"You are," Christine said pulling away from the hug. "You have no idea what it was like in that house. There was no freedom."

The carriage came to a halt, they got out, and Meg paid the driver. Christine spotted a man who imitated their moves and she sighed. "You were right.' She said pointing out the man to Meg. Meg looked at him and nodded. "Let's get rid of him first," she said, and Christine nodded.

For about an hour Meg and Christine walked around aimlessly. They acted as if they were interested in the different shops. After a little while longer they managed to lose the man.

"Alright," Meg spoke up. "First thins first, you need a new dress." Christine giggled and nodded. "Okay," she said and they walked into the nearest clothing store.

After trying on what seemed like a million dresses, Christine finally chose one. It was made of deep green velvet. Creamed colored lace lined the sleeves, neck line, and it also cress-crossed the front of the bodice. What Christine really like about this dress was the corset was built into it. The sleeves were snug around her upper arms and when they reached her elbows the bellowed out. Another quality she really liked was the neck line was really low, although she wouldn't admit that to Meg. They also bought shoes to match, which were made of the same set of green.

After they bought the clothes, they went to a salon. At the salon she got her hair washed and fixed. She kept it plain, but she had two diamond-studded barrettes holding her hair back a little above her ears. And for the final touch, she put on make-up. It was nothing gaudy, just a little here and there.

Meg smiled when she saw the finished work of Christine. "You look beautiful," she said smiling happily.

"Do I?" Christine asked looking down. Meg nodded her approval.

Once again Meg retrieved a carriage for them. She instructed the driver to the Opera Populaire. "The Opera Populaire? Don't you know it's burnt down?" asked the driver. "Yes we do, but go there anyway," Christine said. Shrugging the driver took them there.

When they got there they both climbed out. "I'll be right back." She told the driver. He nodded and waited for her.

Meg walked with Christine to the door that was in the alley way, "Take this path and you won't run into the lake," she said.

Christine looked at her, "You aren't coming?" she asked. Meg shook her head, "No," she said. "I'm going to my mother's house."

Christine nodded and hugged her, "Thank you so much." She whispered to her. "Please you and Madame Giry visit soon," she added.

Meg nodded, "We are coming back either tomorrow or the next day," she said.

"Good," Christine said smiling. "Also, thank you for taking care of him."

Meg laughed, "Christine, stop thanking me," she said. "Go to him, he's waiting for you."

Christine nodded, smiling. Hugging her once more she went through the door following the path that would lead her to her love, and her new life.

-

**Reviews:**

**Twinkle22-** I hope you liked this. I really like writing it. Making up the dress part was fun. LOL


	7. Love Will Find a Way

**A/N: **Well here it is, the last chapter in my story. I hope every one likes this and I hope it was well worth the wait. I want to thank every single person who has read this story…whether you replied or not. Especially **Sands-agent **who sticks by me in all my stories. You're the best Jac! And now on with the story.

-

Yes, the title of this chapter (and of the story) is a song that will be featured in this chapter. I give points to any one who can guess when it is from. The proper disclaimer for it will be at the bottom so I can give people the chance to guess.

-

**Ch. 7 Love Will Find A Way**

As Christine walked through the passage way she thought of what has happened over the last couple of days. She couldn't believe she made it this far. Finally, she could start her life with her Angel.

She wasn't aware of the workings in her mind until a little melody escaped her lips. Soon after the melody came the lyrics were soon to follow.

'_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need**_

_**To face the world alone'**_

Her heart was racing as she continued to near the end of the tunnel. She kept her pace steady and tried to keep her breathing regular. But for her racing heart, little could be done.

'_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave, or strong, or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart'**_

She finally came to the end of the tunnel and looked in. What she saw waiting inside shocked her…no one. Erik was nowhere in sight.

'_**I know, love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me'**_

She walked into the room, taking hesitant steps. He wasn't there. She looked around for him but found not a trace. She sat on the couch sighing.

'_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way'**_

Erik had been in Christine's old room when her soft voice reached his ears. His breath had caught in the back of his throat as he listened to her words. He quietly walked to the door to watch her, hiding in the shadows as he so often did.

He let out a silent gasp when he saw her. She was beautiful, just like an angel. He couldn't help but notice, though, how skinny she was.

When he heard her song quiet he began to sing himself.

'_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong **_

_**And so it never dies'**_

Christine's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She stood up and turned around, watching as he stepped out of the shadows. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back as he sang on.

'_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes'**_

He smiled to her as he sang and she smiled back. It seemed her legs took a life of their own, for before she knew it she ran into his arms. They then began to sing together. . .

'_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know love will find a way'**_

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, holding each other close. Finally, they were finally together. Both knew the words they were singing were true; they came straight from the heart.

'_**Anywhere we go we're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way'**_

Ever so slowly did they lean towards each other, closing the gap between there lips. They pulled each other closer as well. When there lips touched it seemed as if time stopped. Everything melted away that was around them. All they knew was each other, and that's all they needed to know.

When they pulled apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes. A smile danced across both of their faces.

"You're back," Erik whispered, afraid of he talked to loud this picture-perfect moment would shatter, also afraid that it was just a dream. One he would wake up from to find himself alone once more.

Christine nodded, "Yes," she whispered in the same tone. "Now and forever."

"Christine, I love you." He said hesitantly. He didn't want her to shoot him down, proving he could never be loved. But then, she spoke the words he never knew someone would say to him. Words he had longed to here since birth, "I love you, Erik."

-

**Reviews:**

**Sands-agent – **Hey, I hope you like the ending. As you might have been able to see my whole story was based around this moment. LOL

-

Alright, did you guess? The correct answer is. . .drum roll please. . .Disney's Lion King II Simba's Pride.


End file.
